The Morning After
by smartanthropologistXD
Summary: Switzerland wakes up only to find himself in a very interesting predicament, Liechtenstein is sharing his bed! When he doesn't remember what went on, can she set him straight? And how will they explain this to the others! Human names used!


Vasch opened his and yawned, taking in his surroundings. It was a beautiful morning in Italy, where the next world meeting was to be held. Faint light shined through the curtains in the room. He was lying in his hotel bed, but something wasn't right. Someone was in the bed with him. Looking down his chest, he could see short blond hair. Looking closely in the dark, he faintly saw the outline of a small blue ribbon. His eyes grew wide as he realized that Liechtenstein was sharing his bed. Mentally smacking himself, he tried to wake the young country softly, only to have her turn her head. He exhaled sharply as she repositioned her hips, his now hard length still buried inside of her. Looking down at her sleeping face, he smiled to himself. She was very beautiful, and looked peaceful and contempt when she slept. Sighing, he softly shook her.

"Liechtenstein, it's time to get up," he whispered quietly. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and when she saw him, she smiled softly. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she lay her head back down on his chest.

"Good morning, Vasch," The way his name rolled off her tongue sent shivers down his spine. He sat up, slipping out of her and wrapping the blanket around her shoulders.

"Liechten…Lilli… I'm so sorry…" Vasch looked down at his hands. Lilli looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, scooting closer to him.

"I've ruined you. I've stolen your innocence!" he looked up at her, tears shining in his eyes.

"Oh, Vasch, It's not your fault!" She wrapped him up in a hug and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "If I hadn't come in while you were sleeping, none of this would have ever happened…" she whispered quietly. Vasch grabbed her shoulders and moved her to so he could see her eyes.

"What happened last night anyways?" he watched as her face grew bright red.

"You don't remember?" she asked quietly. He shook his head and her face turned a darker shade of red. "Well, I guess I should start with the storm, it reminded me of when you first found me…"

~ (3 3) ~~ (33) ~~ (33) ~~ (33) ~

Vasch shot out of bed as his door squeaked open. He looked at the intruder, a pistol in both hands. The intruder made a squeaking noise and hid behind the door.

"I'm sorry!" whispered a small voice. Vasch lowered the guns and looked towards the door confused.

"Liechtenstein, what are you doing in here, at this time of night," he asked, as she slowly walked into the room. Thunder rumbled outside the window and Lightning flashed, briefly filling the room with light.

"I'm sorry, big bruder, it's just that the thunderstorm reminded me of the day you found me, and I got scared…" she looked down at her feet, her hands folded behind her back. Vasch sighed and put the pistols on his bedside table.

"Come on, then, you can sleep in my bed tonight," she smiled and climbed under the covers. He slipped in beside her and they both lay in an uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you, big bruder," Lilli said, cuddling up to him. He blushed and looked down at her. Her face was beautifully lit by a flash of lightning. She tilted her head slightly to the side, looking up at him. Her gaze flashed to his lips for a brief moment and then back to his eyes. Slowly, they leaned towards each other. Vasch pressed his lips against hers and slowly pushed her down towards the bed. Lying on top of her, he put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Lilli wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling his lips harder against her own. Vasch paused, collecting his thoughts and jumped off of the bed. He paced towards the window, looking over his shoulder at her. Her face flushed and she sat up in the bed. "Is there something wrong, big bruder?" she looked up at him innocently. Vasch looked back at her, flustered.

"After all of that, you can still call me big bruder!? You are a very confusing young lady!" Vasch walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Do you not like me calling you that?"

"No! I mean, if we're going to be more, I can't have you calling me your brother all the time!" Lilli crawled over to him, sitting herself onto his lap.

"Alright…Vasch…" she pressed her lips to his. He was caught off guard by the way she said his name, but wrapped his arms around her. Vasch picked her up and turned them around. Setting her on the bed, he got on his knees to look into her eyes.

"Lilli, I know that you'll be turning eighteen soon enough, and when that time comes…I wish for you to form a Union with me…" Vasch trailed off, looking up at her. Tears dripped down her cheeks, and Vasch grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault…I just never thought you'd want a union with me…I'd love to," Lilli wrapped her arms around his neck. Vasch smiled, and put his hands on her cheeks. He pulled her into a soft kiss, pressing her against the side of the bed. He trailed kisses along her jaw and down the side of her neck. Slowly he started to unbutton her night shirt. The small country moaned softly, and stiffened when she felt the last button come loose. Vasch slowly slid the garment down her arms, and off onto the floor. He sucked on her neck, blowing softly on the darkened splotch. Lilli smiled and looked up at him, as he slid her up the side of the bed to lie on top of her. She squeaked in surprise, and he smiled as he kissed and sucked at her collar bone. Lilli started to unbutton his top, running her hands over his chest and stomach. Vasch softly bit down on her neck, making her gasp.

"Vasch…Vasch…" the name rolled off her tongue, making the Swiss man shiver.

"Say it as much as you like, Lilli," his voice had gotten huskier.

"Vasch," she sighed, he kissed his way back up her neck and to her lips. Grabbing ahold of her waist band, he slid her pants down her legs. Lilli blushed and turned her face away from him. Vasch put a finger under her chin and made her to look at him.

"Don't hide from me, liebe. All is well," He kissed her lips and slipped off his own pants.

"Liebe….I love you, Vasch," Lilli whispered.

"I love you as well, Lilli," He kissed her lips, and slid off the last garments between them. "You don't have to do this Lilli…" Vasch trailed off and looked into her deep, green eyes. Lilli grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"No! I want to be one with you…" she whispered, looking up at him, almost pleadingly. Vasch kissed her once more, before slowly, carefully slipping into her. She gasped into the kiss, one of pain and pleasure. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. She slowly nodded her head and laid her head back onto the pillow. He started off slowly, as not to hurt her, but he grew faster, enticing the best noises from her. She moaned his name and wrapped her legs around his hips. Lilli ran her hands through Vasch's hair, moaning along with him. He hit her sweet spot and she sucked in a sharp breath. "Vasch!" she squeaked out his name, tugging on his hair. Her legs tightened around him as she released. He gasped and came with her, pulling her closer. Waves of pleasure washed over him, as he held her close, his face buried in her hair. Her hands scraped down his back, her fingernails drawing blood. After they both finished, Vasch rolled them over so that she lay on his chest.

"Goodnight, love," Vasch whispered, as her breathing evened out and her eyes fluttered closed.

~ (33) ~~ (33) ~~ (33) ~~ (33) ~

"And that's what happened last night," Lilli blushed deeper. Vasch was speechless. He looked up at her and sighed. "What's wrong, Vasch?" Lilli grabbed his hand.

"How are we going to explain this to the others?" He pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out…" Lilli trailed off, looking down at his hand.

"What's the matter?"

"The world meeting is in a couple of hours…plus, you forgot to wish me a happy eighteenth birthday," She smiled up at him.

"Happy birthday, Liebe," He kissed her and popped out of bed. "Let's get this over with, shall we." He held out his hand. She took it, and they both began getting ready for the world meeting.


End file.
